Lynx
by ksvhp
Summary: ...Kingsley...Harry the Story please reveiw !ON TEMPORARY HIATUS! Fem!Harry


Chapter 1

Harry knew it was time to go. He felt Ginny's soft face on his chest. He did not want to wake her. He quietly levitated her and got up to get ready. He saw James, Al and Lily curled up on their beds. He murmured a goodbye and he apparated to the Ministry.

"Morning Harry, good to see you!" It was Kingsley. For the secrecy of the mission Kingsley had taken up his post to clear Harry for the mission. It was the most important mission for Harry and the Ministry since Voldemort. It concerned a Dark Wizard named Thoretto based in Norway. Harry had the task of spying and destroying the organization of Thoretto. Harry looked at his body. It would be the last time he would be seeing it for awhile. The best disguise for him was to change his gender temporarily. None would accept this and hence even Ginny did not know. A woman was the best spy because Wine and Women caused all the wars after all. Harry not willing to risk anyone else in the organization of the Ministry decided to change his gender temporarily even if it meant losing himself for everyone's safety. Kingsley would perform the spell and make an Unbreakable Vow not to reveal the whereabouts of Harry to anyone including Ron. Ron of course would receive reports from Harry without knowing it is him.

"So King thanks for agreeing to do this…"said Harry.

"Don't you worry Harry this was my responsibility as the Minister to do so…"

Harry looked into Kingsley's eyes and said, "Kingsley I want you to make a promise to me."

"Of course Harry I already told you I'm ready..!"

"It's not that Kinsley" Harry interrupted.

"What is it then?" asked Kingsley confused.

"Take care of Ginny."

"Take care…of course….the Weasleys, Andromeda me all of us will take care of your family, Harry you need not worry!"

"That's not what I mean", Harry began.

"Then what is it Harry?"asked Kingsley.

"Take care of her as in…in all ways…like a husband…I mean you are the only man whom I can trust her with…Marry her if you have to but please don't let her live or be alone…."said Harry

Kingsley was thunderstruck. True Harry was his friend and he would take care of his wife, but marry? How could he? Kingsley looked a bit helpless.

Harry said," Kingsley, I know that you had a severe crush on Ginny before I married her and I also know you sidelined that for me. Now I am telling you please go ahead and be with her. I don't know when this blasted mission will have me back but I know with you she will never lack the love. I know with you she will never be alone and undesired….I know my children will look up to a man who they can love and trust."

As Harry finished his speech Kingsley trembled slightly. How could Harry trust him so beyond normal, why was he referring to Kingsley as a man with Godly attributes. He just couldn't figure out why Harry had said all that to him. How had Harry known about his crush on Ginny? Even he had slightly forgotten his lost days as an unsuccessful lover. How had Harry known of all his misconceived thoughts about Ginny? Maybe Occulmency! But how did that matter now? Occulmency or no; Ginny was Harry's wife and doing anything else is infidelity and how could he treat his friend like that? A friend who can sacrifice his family and love for the betterment of the world. A friend,who could give up his persona for the world. A noble man's wife. Him! No way! And..and why was Harry behaving as if this was a suicide mission? Harry would be back in a few months if not a year or two…Then why was he behaving this way. Kingsley decided that Harry was the best man to answer those questions.

Kingsley summed it up in a short manner."Why Me Harry?

"Answering that is simple Kingsley, you love her and she trusts you. Your love and her trust can move beyond the frontiers into a successful relationship in the future."

"The future…Harry you know that this won't take forever don't you? I mean a few days into this drama and your back and I am labeled as a cheater!"

"King, if this works I won't run into it!"

"Great, Sacrifice..do you think that can solve all the problems on the face of this earth? I mean I still don't support your great big disguise idea. What do you think Harry? A pair of breasts will help you save the world?"

"Kingsley, that is a different matter. Now help me and make this promise."Said Harry very firmly, with a tone of finality in his voice.

"Harry I don't like it but fine you win…..!

"Kingsley I may just perish and I am doing this for my family. Please remember that. Promise me that you will never let Ginny or my children be alone and will marry Ginny if the arises."

"I promise You Harry."

"Now that settles a lot of things. Thank you." Said Harry in a very relived tone.

The relief in Harry's voice briefly unsettled Kingsley. He was uncomfortable for a short moment before he looked up to Harry and said, "Let us get to business, you ready?"

Harry took a final look at himself and gulped, "Yeah, Ready!"

Kingsley took hold of his wormwood wand and focused on the change and after a few seconds of undying concentration exclaimed,

"_Exchangero Gendrarego Feminis_"

Suddenly Harry was no longer a there. A beautiful and sexy lady stood there without a measure of cloth on her body. A visibly shocked Kingsley said, " I am sorry I…I forgot to tell you about this part of the spell."

The woman just giggled rather loudly in a pleasent voice. She winked at Kingsley and said," Want to try me?"

Kingsley stood still, breathless.

"I take that as a yes!" said female Harry. "My preferences changed to men as well, King and you are smoking hot..!

They kissed and the moans were lost into the night.


End file.
